Move Along
by DemyDemDem
Summary: Zexion discovers his lover is cheating on him on their one year anniversary and meets someone new.


**Title**: Move Along

**Rating**: M for cursing and a mild sex scene.

**Pairing**: Roxion, Implied AkuRoku, Implied Zemyx

**Warning**: Boys' Love

**Summary**: Zexion discovers that his lover is cheating on their one year anniversary and meets someone new.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, not even myself.

**Move Along**

Zexion Withy is a typical American teenager. He has a job, goes to school, drives, and deals with love and everything that comes with it. Not being one too talkative, he can usually be found in the comfort of his own bedroom, listening to music and reading.

What no one knows — or would ever expect — is that this short, slender 18-year-old boy is _gay_. No one could even tell, as he smiles at the girls and talks to the guys like any other boy. So why be gay? Well, he's always liked boys since he was a child. No one really _knows_ why.

"He's so mysterious." The girls would often say. Zexion would often find himself mentally ridiculing those girls' behind their backs.

He was well off into a relationship already, anyway. It's not like he ever _denied_ his sexuality, it's just that no one's ever asked. Usually, people would just ask if he was available or if he was seeing someone, and he'd respond accordingly.

Now, today was special. It was his one year anniversary with his other, which would be considered a big success in the fast-paced life of a teenager. He had been grinning all day long. Naturally, everyone wanted to know why he was so happy. Why wouldn't they? Although he never said much, it was that mysteriousness to him that made him popular practically overnight.

Now, it wasn't necessarily just _that_. He was good looking as well. He had deep blue eyes that always spoke the truth and he had a perfect complexion. He was slender with small wrists like a girl. Often, Zexion would be mistaken for a girl at first sight, but he was used to it by now. It wasn't his fault that he enjoyed tight pants. In their mistakes, people — usually boys — would talk to him and find him interesting. Obviously, he'd be well known.

"Hey, man! What're you smiling for?" asked a fellow classmate with a grin.

Zexion looked at him and smiled again. "I have plans tonight."

"Oh? What's the occasion?" asked the boy as a few more students gathered around the slate-haired beauty.

Zexion laughed. "It's my one year anniversary."

"Really?" asked a nearby girl. "Wow, that's so romantic! She must really be lucky!"

"Yeah, man. To keep a stud like _you_ for that long, she must really be something!" replied another boy.

"Like good in bed!" remarked another.

"How rude!" scolded the girl.

Trying to keep everything calm, Zexion put his hands in his pockets and said, "Look, it's not a big deal. Roxy is an amazing person is all."

"Roxy? Oh, her name is so cute!" squealed a girl.

"Dude, I think that's the first time I ever heard you say her name. So what does she look like?"

"Blonde, blue eyes, short hair, slender body, and little shorter than me. Roxy's a junior."

"Dude, she sounds like a total babe!"

"Ugh… boys… I'm glad Zexion isn't a pig like you guys."

Zexion simply chuckled to himself. Those idiots, he thought. He turned to the crowd and said "Hey, I've got to go now, so I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Hey, man! Don't forget the details!"

Zexion waved it off and left the building.

During the drive home, Zexion couldn't do anything but laugh at them. "Roxy... Yeah, _she's_ a total babe, all right. Except that she's a _he_!"

Roxy was very cute indeed — especially with that attitude of his. Roxy was about two or three inches shorter than Zexion, who was 5'3". They were short boys, but hey, everybody can't be tall. He was a year younger than Zexion and the funny thing was — they went to the same school together. Anyone who gathers around Zexion probably knows his best friend, Roxas. They were inseparable. Funny how slow people can be.

Now, Zexion had everything planned for this evening. To him, the plan was flawless. Tonight was going to be perfect.

First, he would go to the flower shop and get the biggest bouquet of flowers he could afford. Then, he'd drive to Roxas' house where he would hand him the flowers and pick him up. Zexion would then drive to their favourite spot by the lake and enjoy a nice homemade dinner together. Afterwards, they would head for a nearby hotel that Zexion had booked two weeks in advance with his entire paycheck, for a night full of fun.

Zexion giggled to himself in awe of his fool-proof plan. This was, of course, his first _serious_ relationship, so he wasn't too keen on the whole "dating" business. He was proud of his ideas, regardless of how cliché they were.

Nothing could ruin his perfect mood. Nothing at all. Even if it had rained, they'd lay there on the wet sand and make out. If his car had broken down, they'd sit in the car and have a good time. He didn't care. He was in love.

It wasn't like his past relationships. They came and went. Basically, they would have a good fuck and that was the end of it.

Nope, Zexion and Roxas weren't 'fuck buddies' at all. They were lovers.

Grinning in thought, Zexion pulled into the flower shop's parking lot. It was called "Marly's Boutique". They had the best flowers in town, according to the latest magazines.

Zexion walked inside and was surrounded by flowers everywhere. There were pink ones, red ones, blue ones — ones of every colour! He wanted to stay longer and look around, but time was running short, so he settled on a dozen yellow roses laced with Baby's Breath and decided on a box of chocolates. The pink-haired cashier, Marly, smiled and told him to have a great day.

On his way out, he happened to bump into taller teen, which could not have been much older than he. The boy was about a good four to five inches taller.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said the boy grinning. "I wasn't watching where I was going." He apologized.

Zexion stared for a brief moment and nodded his head. He's kind of cute, he thought to himself. Zexion would have stayed to converse, but as he had plans to attend to, he simply said "No, it's alright." with a smile and took his leave.

Zexion got into his car and headed for Roxas' house. Along the way, he pictured the slender, taller boy for a second, but quickly threw away the thought. I have a wonderful date with Roxy, thought the slate-haired boy.

Zexion pulled into Roxas' driveway and, with roses in hand, knocked on the door. He wasn't worried about Roxas' parents. They were never home, but when they were, they always treated Zexion nicely. They knew about their relationship, and they openly accepted it, seeing as how Zexion was such a sweet boy.

There was no answer. Zexion knocked again and the door creaked open.

"Hello? Roxy?" his voice echoed.

Zexion took a step inside. His parents aren't home, he thought to himself. He was curious now. Roxas _had_ to be home; otherwise the door would have been locked. So where was he?

He set the roses and chocolates down on a nearby table stand and stared his way towards Roxas' bedroom.

"Roxy?" he asked again. Still no response.

As the slate-haired boy approached the designated room, along began the sounds of muffled screams and moans. Zexion paused for a moment.

"What?" he whispered to himself.

Zexion recognized those sounds. Those muffled screams. Those long moans.

Those were the sounds of sex spilling from the lips of his dearly beloved.

Zexion was clearly getting angry now and balled up his fist. He clenched his teeth tight and made his way to the bedroom where the door had been carelessly left wide open.

Zexion peeked into the bedroom of Roxas Rue and stood there, mortified, as he watched his dearly beloved laying on the floor with his legs wide open and in the air getting a blowjob by another man. His heart shattered into a thousand pieces and sank like a ship. He looked at Roxas' lips and they let those sweet, sweet sounds escape at the mouth of somebody else. He couldn't believe what he was watching.

After five minutes of going unnoticed, Roxas opened his eyes and saw Zexion standing there, with an angry face that was beet red.

Roxas gasped. "Z-Zexion!!" he yelled.

"Huh?" said the red headed man as he raised his head to see what was going on.

"Oh, my God! What the — what're you doing here?!"

Zexion had had enough. He stormed into the bedroom and slapped Roxas across the face.

"It's our fucking anniversary, you fucking bitch! What? Has everything up until now meant absolutely nothing to you?! I guess not, seeing as how you're busy getting off on a good, cheap fuck. You know what? It's over! Fuck this and fuck you!" yelled the heart-broken boy.

Zexion turned on his heel and ran out of the room.

"Wait! Zexy! It's not—"yelled the cheating blonde, as he ran after the other boy. It was futile; he was gone.

Zexion had headed for the front door where he grabbed the roses and chocolates. He had gotten into his car and drove away. He wanted to get as far from there as possible.

Zexion drove for about an hour until he somehow found his car at the pier. He had never felt like _this_ before. Sure he's felt angry before and even sad, but he's never been **humiliated** like a complete idiot.

He thought they were perfect together. He thought everything was going to be all fun and games. His parents liked him and he thought that since they'd been accepted, everything would have turned out just fine. He never thought — not even once — that Roxas would cheat on him. If anything, he thought _he_ would be the one to cheat. But there went everything. The whole past year was for nothing.

Tears fell from his tortured eyes and managed their way down his cheeks. He wiped his face and stepped out of his car. Zexion walked over to the bridge and sat down. He was alone.

The clouds decided this would be an opportune moment and began to drop heavy rain all over the poor boy.

"Great. Just **fucking **great!" he yelled at the sky.

What went wrong? Was it _his_ fault? I don't understand, he thought.

A darkness cast itself over him. Zexion looked up to see an extended hand and an umbrella.

"Hey they." said the owner of the hand in a comforting tone. "You look like you could use an umbrella." He giggled.

I recognize that voice, he thought. Zexion peered into the other's face. It was the boy from earlier.

"C'mon! Come inside! My dad owns a restaurant nearby. Let's get you dry." said the boy.

Somehow, his words were kind, almost… comforting. Zexion smiled and took the taller boy's hand.

"That's better." He laughed.

They made their way to the restaurant, where the boy lived just above.

"C'mon! Let's get you dry, shall we?"

Zexion nodded. What has this feeling? He felt… safe. It was then that he realized the boy had been holding his hand the whole way. Maybe he was just leading him to his room so he wouldn't get lost. Right? No big deal.

They made it upstairs to the boy's room. It was a typical boy's room. Clothes were everywhere and he had posters covering his walls. He had blue bed sheets and a blue bean bag chair. There was also a sort of guitar shaped case on his bed.

As Zexion observed the bedroom, its owner looked in his dresser for a spare pair of clean clothes. The boy pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. He handed them to Zexion.

Zexion looked at him as he took the clothes. "Are you sure? He said at last.

"Oh, so you _do_ talk!" giggled the taller boy.

Zexion smiled. "Yeah, but not much, though."

"It's alright. Oh, and don't worry they're clean. Go ahead. I insist. I can't fit them, but if you can, feel free to keep them."

"Oh, but I—"

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's fine. Take them."

Zexion realized it was no good trying to argue, so he quickly changed in the boy's bathroom and came back.

"Oh, look! They fit! They look good on you." said the boy.

"Th-thanks."

"No problem." smiled the boy as he rose from the bean bag chair and made his way to the mini-fridge. "Want a beer?"

Zexion didn't care for the taste of beer, but right now, it was better than nothing. "Yeah."

"Cool." The boy walked over to Zexion and handed him a bottle of Corona.

"Thanks."

"It's nothing. So, how did it go?"

Zexion looked up. "Huh?"

"The date. You had a dozen roses, so I assumed — I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

Zexion looked down. "Terrible. Fucking bitch… cheated on me. Today was our one year anniversary, too."

"Aw, that sucks! I don't know why she'd do that. You seem like a great guy."

Zexion looked up at the boy as he took a drink of his beer. "You think so? But you don't even know me."

"Yeah, so? Any guy who'd go and do all of that _must_ be a great guy. I saw how you even had the roses laced with Baby's Breath. The chocolates were a nice touch. Besides, one year? Dude, that's long. How old are you? 16?"

"18."

"Sorry, you look a bit younger. But even _my_ relationships don't make it past six months."

"Really?" Zexion asked as the other boy took another drink. Zexion still had yet to touch his drink.

"Yeah. You need to move on. What was that song again? Oh, yeah! "Move Along" by: the All-American Rejects! It's a good song."

"I-I guess you're right."

The boy smiled. "That's better."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

The boy looked surprised. "Huh?"

"Uh... No! I… I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant…"

"I know what you meant." smiled the other. He seemed so happy with everything. "Because you look like you need someone to talk to. I can tell that you're not the type to talk about things easily. See, I was in your position, but worse, two years ago when I was 17. I really needed someone and I had no one. Why let someone else suffer when they don't have to?"

"Thanks… You're really… nice."

"Thanks. You are too."

Zexion didn't know why, but his heart was racing. Was it because he might have found a new friend? Was it because someone was being truly kind to him? Or was it because the dirty-blonde boy sitting before him looked so beautiful with his sea-green eyes every time the lightning flashed?

This boy… there was something about him. I think I can trust him, Zexion thought.

"Hey… Can I tell you something? I've… I've never actually said it to anyone before, but… I think I can tell you…"

"Shoot." The blonde stared at Zexion waiting for him to respond.

Zexion was nervous. His too-cool exterior had cracked and shattered. This was who he really was on the inside. He felt like maybe, just maybe, he could be _himself_ around this boy. Perhaps he found a new friend? The boy had such kind eyes. He wouldn't betray him, would he?

"The one… who cheated… wasn't a girl…" Zexion looked up at the taller boy and took a deep breath. "I'm gay."

The boy burst out laughing. "That's all? Phew! I thought you were going to say that you killed someone or something like that!"

"What? You're… you're not going to judge me? Run away? Treat me like a loser?" asked Zexion in shock.

"Why should I?" laughed the other boy. "You need to move on."

"Huh?"

The other boy walked up to Zexion and gave him a wonderful kiss on the lips. Zexion's eyes grew wide in shock.

"I'm Demyx. Nice to meet you. "

**The End!**

**Yay for drabbles! Inspired by: Sex and the City season 4 and Move Along by: the All-American Rejects. Oh, and hooray! I finally wrote in third person. I'm not that great at it though. But enjoy, nonetheless.**

**Love, DemyDemDem**


End file.
